


Carry Me Home

by Imcalledzorro



Series: Teacher AU [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Homecoming, Recipes, Southern Cooking, a whole lot of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Jack drags Mac with him to visit his family before they start college in LA ( second in my Teacher AU)
Series: Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484243
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya'll believe we have to wait only ONE more week! Very excited here! First I want to say thank you to Rebecca & Rai_Knightshade for commenting on my previous story and giving me this idea! Second this is my first story with my new betas so everybody give a huge round of applause to Axxonly & BabyGenius! I appreciate all of their hard work! Any mistakes so solely mine, cause I made changed after they did their thing! And as always I don't own MacGyver!

Friday

Mac tried not to be nervous as he threw his duffle into the back and climbed into Jack’s old pick-up. They were headed to meet Jack’s family and Mac was already panicking over the running total of family members that Jack kept telling him would be there to meet him.

“So you probably don’t have to worry about my cousin Nick, he’s a high flutin’ CSI dude over in Vegas. We’ll definitely have to make a stop in Vegas and hit up some of those gaming tables.” Jack winked. “We need to put that big brain ofi yours to work.” He had been talking non-stop since they had boarded the plane hours ago. Mac didn’t mind, it gave him something to think about other than meeting a whole bunch of strangers that were related to one of his best friends. “But his brother and several of his sisters will be there, probably. David don’t ever pass up free food.”

“Neither do you.” Mac pointed out.

Jack shrugged, “I can’t deny that, must be a Dalton thing. Oh! And when we do our Vegas trip we are so hitting up the buffets!” Mac tuned Jack out as he blathered on. After merging onto the highway, Mac decided it was a good time to take a nap. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the window and drifted off to the sound of Jack’s rambling.

Mac awakened as his head bounced off the window. Jack glanced over, “Sorry about that Bud, her shocks aren’t what they used to be.”

Mac yawned and rubbed his aching head, “Where are we?”

“Heading through town. We should be at the house in five to ten minutes.”

“So where exactly are we going?” Mac questioned.

“Well if you hadn’t tuned me out and went to sleep you would know.” Jack ribbed good naturedly. “I like to call it Dalton HQ, but it’s my grandparent’s house.” He paused for a second. “And my mom’s. She lives with them.” Mac frowned, and was about to ask, but Jack beat him to the punch. “After dad died, Gramps had a heart attack, right after Granny had a hip replacement, so mom moved in to help them out, and never moved out.” Jack sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. “I think she likes being around to help them out, her parents died when I was in high school.” Jack shook his head, “Anyway there should be plenty of room for everybody, Granny and Gramps had six kids, with dad being the oldest. When they moved out here Gramps wanted each kid to have their own room so they built a house with seven bedrooms and five baths. Since it’s only them and mom most of the time that means that there are five different bedrooms to choose from, but there is one that is mostly mine. Well, I mean it’s the one I always stayed in when I spent the night, I think only my cousin Nick was the other one that would stay in that room.”

By the time Jack had gotten done with his whole speech they had turned off the main road onto a tree lined driveway that Mac could just make out a house down at the end, and a five strand barbed wire fence surrounded the place. Jack smile at the yellow ribbons tied to the first trees, he must have noticed Mac looking stunned at the long driveway. “Whenever my sister, the cousins, or I would get dropped off here by the bus we had the choice of either walking or trying to ride one of the horses.” Jack laughed “I used to smuggle carrots and apples to get the horses to come to me so that I could beat them to the house.”

By then they had reached the sprawling ranch house. Jack pulled around the back and parked beside another pick-up that looked just as beaten up as the one they were in. Mac thought it might have been green once upon a time. Jack hopped out of the truck and was soon surrounded by several dogs of varying ages, sizes, and breeds, while Mac slowly climbed out and stretched out his sore muscles. One particular puppy kept on yipping at Jack. “Hush up, pup!” Jack called while he bent down to pet a few of the farm dogs. A Border Collie looking dog nuzzled Jack’s shoulder seeking attention. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you Lady.” He gave her a good petting. “Why don’t you go give my friend Mac some loving.”

As if the dog understood she padded around the truck to Mac, where she nuzzled his hand for more pets. Mac automatically dropped his hand to pet her head, while taking in the scenery. Along the fence line in the back were two large sheds obviously meant for storing large equipment, but all that remained was a lone orange tractor, that looked like it had seen a lot of wear, a large mower, and an ATV.

“Ya better not be eyen up my four-wheeler.” Jack said from beside Mac.

Mac would have jumped if he hadn’t gotten used to Jack just appearing beside him. “nope, I was looking at the ATV.”

Jack shook his head at the old argument. “One of these days I’ll make a Southerner out of you.” His eyes sparkled, “just wait ‘til you try my momma’s sweet tea! It’s sweet enough to give you diabetes!” Jack said that last part like it was something to be proud of.

“That’s not…..” Mac started to say. But Jack cut him off, “I know what you’re gonna say Professor, and save it for the classroom.”

Mac rolled his eyes, and turned to grab his and Jack’s duffels out of the back of the truck. The weight of the duffels pulled on his still healing muscles, but it wasn’t unbearable. Jack grabbed his, with a shake of his head, and led the way to the door. The outside door was open with just the storm door closed. Jack stepped up to the screen storm door and shouted into the house, “It’s your favorite grandson!”

An older woman’s voice came floating out, “I didn’t know you were coming to visit Nick!” Then the woman who owned the voice appeared. Mac could easily tell that Jack was her grandson. They looked very similar, the same shape of their mouths, about the same height, and even shared the same eyes. But Granny Dalton had more laugh lines, and wore her white hair pulled back into a neat bun on top of her head, unlike her grandson’s current Mohawk. She was wearing a plaid shirt, with worn jeans, all covered by a faded pink apron that had obviously been well loved. Jack opened the door pulling his grandmother into a tight embrace. “If you squeeze me any harder Jackie I’m liable to break into two, or poop my pants.”

Jack let out a hardy laugh. “Please, tell me that whenever Nick visits you pretend that I’m your favorite?”

The older woman chuckled, “Like he would believe that.” She pushed Jack aside to stand in front of Mac. “Since my manner-less grandson won’t introduce me, I figured I would do it myself. I’m Betty Dalton, but just call me Granny, everybody else does.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re so old.” Jack quipped.

Without even looking Granny wacked Jack in the back of the head then she embraced Mac, at first he just stood there, but quickly wrapped the hand not holding his duffle around the Dalton matriarch. She let go, absentmindedly swatting at Jack, “hush you!” She held Mac at arm’s length. “You’re right Jack, he does need some fattening up. It’s a good thing that I’ve prepared all of your favorites.” She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at Jack, “Although, they are some of your favorites too.” Jack only shrugged in response. With a sigh she looked Mac over once again. “I hope you’re feeling better, sweetie. Jack told us what happened.” She then seemed to realize that Mac was still holding his duffle. Betty swiftly grabbed it out of Mac’s hand despite its weight, and shoved it at her grandson. “Jack Wyatt Dalton, how dare you not take his bag! We raised you better than that, Mr. MacGyver is a guest in this house, and he is still recovering. If I had my wooden spoon!” She let the threat hang in the air before continuing. “Now git this up to your room. I’m giving Mr. MacGyver a tour of the house.”

With a mumble of, “Yes, ma’am.” Jack trudged into the house with both duffels weighing him down.

Smiling Betty turned back to Mac, “Now if you’ll come with me, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Mac smiled back at her, she radiated warmth and home and he felt comfortable in her presence. “Yes Mrs….”

“What did I ask you to call me?” She said sternly.

Mac could feel his cheeks turning pink, “Yes, Granny.”

She grinned broadly at him, “Much better!”

“But in return you should call me Mac.”

“Well Mac step this way and I’ll give you the ten dollar tour.” She chuckled lightly and slipped her arm around him, her fingers gripping him tightly. _She sure is strong for a lady of her age,_ Mac thought.

*******************************************************************

Jack was in the kitchen eating some of the food his grandmother had already prepared when he heard the door open and his mother call out, “Where is that no-good rotten son of mine?” Jack grinned, stuffing the last piece of the hand-pie he had been eating into his mouth, and jogged towards his mother’s voice.

“I don’t know why you always get me and Connie mixed up,” Jack greeted his mother before wrapping her in his arms. He felt all the tension drain from his body, it was so good to be wrapped up in his mother’s embrace. That was one of the things he missed most about being deployed. After holding each other for a while they let go, and his mom slid her hands down his arms grabbing his hands while she inspected him.

“Well you got a few more grey hairs, and a few more wrinkles.” She proclaimed with a smile.

“Hey now! You’re one to talk!” He mock-protested.

She grinned letting go of his hands to cup his face, “Everybody says I look young enough to be your sister.” She leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead. “It is good to see you Baby.”

“You too, mamma.”

She peered around the living room, “Where’s that friend of yours, MacGyver? He decide not to come after all?” She looked concerned.

Jack grinned, there had been another reason he had been in the kitchen. “Granny’s giving him the visitor’s tour.”

His mother’s face turned from concerned to angry in a second. “Jack Dalton, you should be ashamed of yourself!” She wacked him on the arm. “She’s probably in there talking his ear off about great-grandma’s tea pot that she brought over from Ireland.” Not wanting to anger his mother further he just agreed with her. Sheila sighed, “Come on let’s go save your friend, and because I’m a wonderful mom and have missed you, you might want to get rid of all the evidence that you were eating your grandmother’s fried pies.” She stared at him knowingly. “You got a little bit of chocolate here.” She licked her thumb, as she had done a thousand times and wiped the chocolate smear beside his mouth away, before kissing him on the cheek. “I’m so glad that you’re home.”

“Me too, mamma, me too.” He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, changing the topic Jack asked, “So what took you so long, Granny said the new DG is just down the road a ways.

Sheila rolled her eyes. “I ran into chatty Cathy, and as always couldn’t get the woman to shut up. I even told her that you were back so she would let me go!”

Jack’s eyes widened, “Now the whole town’s gonna show up here tomorrow, Granny’s gonna flip her lid cooking for that many people!”

Sheila smacked her son again, “Boy I wasn’t born yesterday, I told her that it was a potluck, if people showed up, they had to bring food.” She smiled at her son. “I may have raised an idiot, but I’m not one.” She chuckled, “Now let’s go save your young friend.”

“You know, it’s not nice to talk about your daughter like that.” Jack teased, grinning at him mom.

“Hush, you know good and well that I was talkin’ about you.” With that they walked arm in arm to save MacGyver from hearing the whole family history from how they arrived in America in 1649 all the way to moving to Texas and everything in between.

***************************************************************************

Later that night after the meatloaf, green beans, corn, salad, and the hand pies for dessert had all been consumed. Mac and Jack retired to their room for the night. There was a bunk bed on one wall and a cot had been set up on the other side of the room. It was one of the guest rooms that had an ensuite, so they only had to share a bathroom with each other. Mac and Jack each changed and got ready for bed, and then Jack pulled up a movie on the TV to quietly play in the background. Once the two were situated, Jack turned off the lights as the TV flickered softly, providing the only light in the dark room.

“So how’d it go today?” Jack asked after a while.

Mac chuckled quietly. “How’d you know I wasn’t asleep?”

Jack snorted softly, “Bud, I’ve been living out of your back pocket for the past year and a half; it would be more worrying if I couldn’t tell when you were possumin’.”

“It’s gone well. Your grandpa is so easy going, especially compared to Granny.”

Jack laughed, “So you believe me now? I tell you the old lady’s gonna out live us all!”

“She certainly is tenacious, I do believe she was about to show me everything she considered an antique and the story behind it, until you and your mom rescued me.” Mac chuckled, “But it was nice. I like her, and you were right, she can cook some amazing food. Bozer will kill me if I don’t get her meatloaf recipe.”

“To do that, we might have to adopt you first, because the Dalton meatloaf is a secret family recipe.”

“Remind me again what our timeline is.” Mac asked yawning loudly.

Jack grinned in the darkness before he turned back over and got comfortable shutting his eyes, “Tomorrow is the welcome back bar-be-que. Uncle Bill is gonna bring his smoker over early tomorrow morning to get the meat going, while grandpa ‘supervises’. It will be a huge party, Granny and Gramps will let anybody who wants to stay over stay. Sunday, Granny will make sure everybody who spent the night gets their butts to church, but we’ll get rewarded with her award-winning fried chicken and tender flaky biscuits. Just thinking about it is makin’ my mouth water. Monday I figured I’d show you around town, check in on a few buddies, and just relax. Then depending on how things were going head to LA on Tuesday or Wednesday, sound good?”

Jack didn’t hear anything but the soft deep breaths of his friend indicating that he was sound asleep. He guessed that meant the visit was going good then. With a sigh and a smile he drifted off to get what sleep he could.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Thanks to Axxonly & BabyGenius for betaing this! I appreciate all of their hard work! Any mistakes so solely mine, cause I made changed after they did their thing! And as always I don't own MacGyver! See you tomorrow!

Mac startled awake, his heart pounding, gasping for breath, with his hands shaking. He lay in bed trying to get his breathing under control. Once his heart felt like it wasn’t going to jump out of his chest he smoothed his hair back from his sweat drenched forehead. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 4:48 in the morning. He tried closing his eyes to get more sleep, but his body refused to calm down enough to go back to sleep. With a sigh he quietly climbed out of bed, grabbed a blanket, careful not to disturb the still slumbering Jack, made his way through the quiet house, and out to the back porch. There were a few chairs scattered around the tiled area down from where they had parked that afternoon that offered a good view of the pasture.

Feeling the chill in the early morning air, he wrapped the blanket over his shoulders and decided to brew a cup of coffee. Once the coffee was made in the Keurig he slipped back out on the porch, settled in a chair and tried to remember what had awoken him, but all he could remember was running and fear. A couple of the dogs wondered over, and the one Jack had called Lady laid her head in Mac’s lap for him to pet. Banishing all thoughts of the nightmare from his head he sipped his coffee while petting the dog absent mindedly. Mac took in the stars in the night sky, although some pink was beginning to be seen on the horizon. At times like this he missed his back deck, with the fire pit, and the Adirondack chairs he and his grandfather had made together. He couldn’t wait to show Jack the house, and for him and Bozer to finally meet. Mac was deep in thought when a new sound captured his attention putting him on high alert; he realized that someone was coming down the driveway. Looking at his watch he saw that it was already 5:47. A truck pulling a trailer was slowly making its way down the driveway. Mac remembered Jack saying something about an uncle bringing a grill. The truck parked near the others so that the trailer that the grill was on was pretty much in front of the little patio. An older man in his sixties climbed out of the cab of the truck.

“Good morning, you must be Jack’s friend MacGyver.” The stranger greeted him. “I’m his Uncle, Bill Stokes.” Lady went trotting over to get some love, while the others dogs stayed where they were.

“Yes, sir. My friends call me Mac.” MacGyver said he approached Bill offering his hand. The two men shook hands.

“Well you can help me get this smoker going. I was going to roust my nephew and make him get down here to help, but if you don’t mind…”

Mac shook his head, “Don’t mind at all, but you will have to show me what to do.”

Bill grinned, “That I can do.” He clapped Mac on the shoulder, which sent a flare of pain, though it quickly died down.

The morning went by quickly with Bill showing Mac how to get the smoker going, then preparing the meat, and getting the meat on the grill. Bill closed the lid, “Now all’s we got to do is check on it every couple of hours, and by this afternoon, it will be slap-your-momma delicious.”

“Well then I’m glad that I ain’t ya momma.” Granny’s voice carried out from the doorway. “Now if you boys’ll hurry up, I’ve got some breakfast on the table, and a hungry Jack itching to eat it all.”

That got them moving. Supper had been delicious last night, and Mac was looking forward to seeing what she had made for breakfast. The table held a large stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, a plate of bacon, and homemade condiments. Mac’s stomach rumbled at the feast.

“I know it’s not much, but I’ll roll out the whole country breakfast tomorrow so we won’t be hungry before church.” Betty said as she passed out cups of coffee, milk, and orange juice. “Now Peter’s gonna bless this, then everybody dig in!” She paused to look at her grandson, “And Jack?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“No trying to steal food while the blessing is bein’ said!” She fixed him with a stern look.

Mac stifled a laugh, while Jack protested. “Granny, I haven’t done that since I was a teenager!”

Sheila snorted, while Betty merely lifted one eyebrow and cocked her head, “Or the last time I came to visit. Sorry Granny. It’s just that your cookin’ is so good, and Nick was eyein’ in so I had to get it first!” Jack’s mom laughed at that one. Soon everybody was too busy eating to talk, unless it was to tell Betty how good the food was.

After cleaning up the breakfast mess family started showing up. Sometimes one or two at a time and sometimes a whole group of them: Jack tried to make sure to introduce Mac to everybody, but all the cousins were starting to blend together. Jack grabbed Mac’s elbow, “Here comes my Aunt Gina and Uncle Bob.” He nodded to a couple that was headed their way with a girl in her pre-teens trailing behind them. “She’s dad’s youngest sister.”

“She doesn’t look much older than you.” Mac said trying to figure it out.

“She’s only like four years older than me. Fun story Granny was pregnant with her while mom was pregnant with my sister, and Granny has the pictures to prove it.” Jack grinned. “Aunt Gina’s daughter Madeline and my nephew, Silas are in the same class.” Jack laughed. “Jokes are made that Aunt Gina and Connie have to do everything together.”

Jack was about to say more when he heard “Uncle Jack!” being yelled. The girl who Mac guessed was Madeline barreled into Jack. She was only a foot shorter than Jack. He gave the girl a bear hug then pushed her back so he could see her.

“Maddie-Moo! It’s good to see you! I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten! I thought I told you to quit feeding her Miracle Grow Aunt Gina!”

His Aunt came over and gave him a quick hug, while he shook his Uncle’s hand. “I think she secretly mixes it into her drinks when we aren’t looking. It’s good seeing you Jack.”

“You too Aunt Gina.” He motioned towards Mac, “This is my friend Mac, we served together in Afghanistan.”

Gina threw a warm smile in his direction, “It’s nice to meet you Mac.”

Madeline spoke up, “Hey, Uncle Jack, do you know if Silas is here yet? I promised to kick his butt on the Switch.”

“Maddie how many times do we have to tell you Jack is not your uncle, he is your cousin.” Bob explained.

“I know. I know.” She rolled her eyes. “But Uncle Jack said he didn’t mind. Right Uncle Jack?” Three faces turned to look at Jack.

“I don’t care what I’m called, as long as I’m called for dinner,” he joked.

The family moved on, presumably to find Connie and Silas. One of Jack’s uncles called him over leaving Mac standing by himself. Since Jack was off talking to relatives Mac decided it was the perfect time to go find some peace and quiet in the house. He intended to go hide in their room for a while but heard the faint sounds of a piano playing. Following the music he picked out a cord here, and a few lines there, but whoever was playing was just playing around on the piano. As he stepped into the doorway of the back den the theme to the western TV show ‘The Magnificent Seven” was being played. When it finished he started applauding, as a kid he had enjoyed watching the TV show with his grandpa. The girl sitting at the bench spun around.

“Holy crap! Are you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” Her hand rested on her heart indicating how bad he had startled her.

“I’m sorry! I heard the music and had to come investigate. I used to watch the TV show with my grandpa.”

The girl grinned, “Seems like our grandparents had similar taste, my grandparents used to record it for me to watch with them. I’m Lizzy by the way.”

“I’m MacGyver, I….”

Lizzy cut him off, “You’re Jack’s friend from the Army. Everybody knows, nobody in the Dalton family can keep their mouth shut. Jack’s Uncle James and Aunt Connie are my grandparents.” Mac nodded like he understood. Lizzy laughed, “Don’t worry, there’s way too many of us to count, and having an Aunt Connie, and a cousin Connie, plus a couple of versions of Elizabeth.” She shook her head. “Whenever you marry into the family Grandpa gives them a family tree with pictures so that the new person knows who everybody is.” Mac laughed. Lizzy shook her head, “I only wish I was joking. They keep an extra copy in the living room for visitors.” She laughed. “Sometimes I forget who people are and sneak a look at it.”

The admission made Mac feel better. “What’s it like being part of such a large family?”

Lizzy laughed. “What’s your family like?”

Mac shrugged, “It’s just me. Well, my dad is out there somewhere.”

“I can’t image being an only child much less not being surrounded by a metric ton of family.” She paused. “Growin’ up with the Dalton clan is interestin’. Daddy’s an only child, so we’ve always done birthdays and holidays with the Daltons. Being part of a large family means that someone is always there. Like when I moved into my house I didn’t have to worry about trying to find someone to help me move, I have a dozen cousins who all have trucks. But on the flip side everybody knows who you are, especially the teachers at school.” She laughed obviously recalling some past antics. “So, what about you? What’s it like growin’ up as only child?”

Mac had been standing just in the room moved into a chair across from the piano bench that Lizzy still sat on. “It’s quiet. My mom passed away with I was five then my dad spilt when I was 10, so I would describe my childhood as quiet.” Mac grinned, “Maybe that’s why I like working with explosives.”

Lizzy laughed loudly, which must have attracted Jack’s attention. “There you are!” He exclaimed as he walked in. “I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya.”

Lizzy look up at her older cousin, “Since you left him alone, and I found him, he is now mine, so shoo.” She made the shooing motion. Then, when Jack didn’t move, she asked. “Would it kill you to be nice?”

“Yep, don’t you have a small village to terrorize or something?” Jack asked teasingly.

“Don’t be getting us mixed up again!” Lizzy exclaimed in mock annoyance. She stood up and embraced Jack. “It’s good seeing you and in one piece too!”

“That’s mostly thanks to boy wonder over there.” Jack pointed at Mac. “He saved my hide more times that I care to count, but the real reason I came to find y’all is that the food is ready, and as a guest of honor you get to go through the line first.”

Lizzy turned around to face Mac, sticking her lower lip out, “Well that’s not fair! Hey Mac, do you think you need help carryin’ your plate?” Mac looked quizzically at the two cousins. Lizzy answered, “Lots of people, less food. The good stuff goes fast, and those who are further in line are stuck with Aunt Edna’s corn.”

“Or Sally’s potato salad.” Both cousins made a sour face at that. “Well Granny is waiting on you to start the line, and I’m starving!”

Mac grinned, and made his way outside to where the large group of Daltons were waiting. Granny grinned upon seeing him, and motioned for him and Jack to make their way over there. “Ok hush up now.” Granny hollered at the assembled crowd. The talking quickly died down. “I just want to take a minute to thank the good Lord for bringin’ Jack and his friend MacGyver home in one piece. Matt, since you’re a preacher could you lead us in prayer?”

“Yes, Granny.” A deep voice boomed out. “If everybody would bow their heads, Dear Heavenly Father….” He started out.

After the prayer the Dalton family let Mac and Jack go first through the line. Mac wasn’t sure exactly how many items his paper plate could hold, but he was going to find out, everything looked delicious. On his way to find a seat he grabbed a tea from the end of the table and had a seat under one of the many trees surrounding the property. Jack took a seat next to him a few minutes later.

Jack took a long drink from his cup of tea, “tried the tea yet?” He asked with a grin.

Mac held up his plastic cup, “I’m going to try it now.” He hesitantly took a sip of the drink. All he could taste was sweet then the taste of the tea hit him. He must have made some ridiculous face because Jack was dying with laughter.

“Mind if I join you?”

Mac looked up to see Lizzy standing there with her own plate and drink. “Sure! Plenty of ground around us!”

Shaking his head Jack said, “I don’t know, an elephant like her takes up a lot of room.”

Lizzy kicked his knee, then took a seat across from the two of them. “You’re one to talk there old man, they’ll have to bring the tractor around to get you up.” She turned to Mac. “He ever tell you about that one time him and cousin Nick went streaking and Granny caught them.”

Jack shot her a look, “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.”

Grinning back, “Nope, you only said you wasn’t going to talk about it. I didn’t promise nuthin’.” She said with a wicked grin. “But because I’m your favorite cousin, I’ll skip that story. You can thank me later.” She forked a few bites of the BBQ. “Dang, Uncle Bill makes the best BBQ!”

Mac had to agree, he only wished that he had gotten more of it, but everything else was almost as delicious. Lizzy’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“So, I’m sure Jack has entertained you with a multitude of stories about us.” This was said as a statement rather than a question. “So he tell you ‘bout Granny and the ironing board?” Jack grinned, and shook his head. Lizzy grinned. “So when Granny gets upset she says words that would make a sailor blush with shame.” She paused form her tale to take a sip of her drink. “So one day she was on the back porch just ironing away.”

Mac frowned, “Why was she on the back porch?”

“Gramps had his football games going too loud for Granny to concentrate, or something like that.” Jack shrugged.

“Anyway, Granny was out on the porch ironing away.” Lizzy continued.

“When Gramps summoned me over to help play a prank on her.” Jack took over the story.

Lizzy sent a glare in her cousin’s direction. “Am I telling the story or are you?” She asked crossly.

“Well I was there, you weren’t even born yet.” Jack said with a smirk, forking another mouthful of food. Mac was enjoying the fussing of the two cousins more than the story.

“Yeah, but I’m the better story teller. Everybody knows this!”

“Lizzy you tell the story, and Jack will only add something if it has been left out. OK?” Mac suggested. He had practice talking Jack down.

With a nod Lizzy continued the story. “So Grandpa recruited Jack to help, he was to let Grandpa know the next time that Granny started cussin’, because her ironin’ board was broken and every time it fell she would cuss a blue streak. Well sure ‘nuf the ironin’ board falls and Granny starts paining the sky blue with her language.” Jack was grinning from ear to ear listening to the story so intently.

“Little Jack lets Grandpa know. So Grandpa mutes his game, and opens the door letting the screen door slam shut. Then announces in that deep booming voice of his ‘Why hi there preacher.” Lizzy starts giggling, and waves for Jack to take over.

“I thought that Granny’s eyes was gonna burst outta her head when she heard Gramps. She came runnin’ in already apologizing for the language that she had used, but when she saw that it was just Gramps.” Jack laughed heartily. “Well it was on! I think Granny chased him from one end of the county to the other threatening him with castration, murder, and all sorts of other bodily harm. It was a sight to behold.” Jack said as he laughed whole heartedly.

The two cousins continued to talk and tell stories about each other, and Mac sat back and enjoyed being with the Dalton family.

Later that night as Mac lay in his bunk bed with Jack in the other bed he commented, “I don’t think I could eat another bite if someone paid me.”

Jack chuckled softly, “I told you the family had good cooks. That chocolate pie….” Jack let out a low whistle.

Mac nodded, “I feel like I’m about to burst, but you’re right the pie was the best dessert, but your uncle cooks some good BBQ.”

“I should hope so, he competes in bar-b-que cook-offs most weekends. He’s taken home some pretty sweet prizes.”

Mac yawned, and softly mumbled, “Thanks for bringing me Jack. Your family is pretty awesome.”

Another quiet chuckle came from Jack, “You might not be saying that after Granny forces you into church tomorrow.”

No answer came as Mac was fast asleep.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Axxonly & BabyGenius for betaing this! I appreciate all of their hard work! Any mistakes so solely mine, cause I made changed after they did their thing! And as always I don't own MacGyver! See you tomorrow!

The next day started out much like the previous day had, with Mac jerking awake his pulse racing, sweat drenching his body, and hyper-alert. As whatever nightmare that had awoken him faded Mac checked his watch. It was five fifteen, which he thought was a reasonable enough hour to get up. Quietly, so as not to disturb Jack, he gathered his toiletries and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he emerged from the bedroom, after a quick shower he heard somebody in the kitchen, and decided to investigate. Granny Dalton was in her jeans and plaid shirt with her head stuck in the fridge.

“Morning.” He greeted, hoping not to scare the older woman.

But she jumped almost bumping her head on the fridge. Grasping her chest, like her great-granddaughter Lizzy had done, she breathed out, “You just about scared me to death.” An easy smile slid on her face as she turned back to finish grabbing what she needed out of the fridge. “Did Jackie ever tell you about the week that we made him wear a bell?” Mac chuckled, both at the thought of Jack having to wear a bell, and his grandma calling him Jackie. “He kept on pussyfooting it around here after all his ‘special’ training, and I got tired of him sneakin’ up on me. So I made that boy wear a bell, just like one does a cat.” She laughed at the memory.

“So when did you quit making him wear the bell?” Mac asked.

“When he quit tryin’ to sneak up on me.” Betty grinned. “Now would you mind helping on old woman out? I need a strong assistant, and you look like you could do.”

Mac grinned, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Your grandpa taught you some manners.” She beamed at him then turned to sort some ingredients on the counter. “Now if you could grab me those two cast iron skillets under that cabinet you are standing in front of.” Bending down he opened the bottom cabinet and started trying to find the cast iron out of all the other skillets that were down there. “One of those skillets was my mamma’s and it was brought all the way from Tennessee, the other one was a wedding gift from my Aunt Daisy. She said that if Peter ever got out of line, that I could use the skillet to whack him back into line. Now I’ve been tempted a time or a hundred, but never had to actually hit him with it, though I threatened to. You find those skillets?”

Mac had slid about halfway under the cabinet reaching for one he could just see in the back, his arm protesting as he reached, but he finally snagged it and pulled it and the other one out. He winced at how heavy the skillet was on his still hurting arm.

“Lawsy mercy me, I plum forgot all about your shoulder.” Betty exclaimed as she relieved Mac of the skillet, deftly setting the heavy item on the stove. “You should have reminded me.” She paused fixing him with a withering look. “Don’t tell me that you’re just like Jack and neglect to inform me of when something hurts. Why that boy once neglected to inform me that he wasn’t supposed to play football because of an injury, but what does that rascal do? He played anyway. But when it’s something he didn’t want to do, man you should hear the complaining. Why, when we were putting up corn one year he cut his finger, but the way he carried on?... You wou’da thought he dun chopped it off.” As Betty talked, she moved around the kitchen getting ingredients out and handing items to Mac. “Now, I need you to shred these potatoes, and shred just about half an onion with them to keep them from turnin’ brown.”

“Now Mama B, why you giving out our family secrets?” Mac turned to see Jack’s mom entering the kitchen with a grin on her face.

“Well, since you didn’t show up to help me cook for this brood, I got me some younger better lookin’ help.”

Sheila yawned, “Not everybody likes to get up at the buttcrack of dawn.” Betty shot Sheila a withering look. “Sorry Mama B. What do you need me to do?”

Betty shook her head, “At least Jack comes by it honestly. Why don’t you go take it easy, I’ve got Mac in here to assist me. You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen.”

“A'right, holler if you need me.” With that Sheila disappeared into the living room.

“I can leave, I didn’t mean to be taking someone else’s place.” Mac felt bad that Betty had asked Sheila to leave.

“Oh hun, you’re fine. Sheila’s helped me too many times to count, plus her knees have been givin’ her fits. Now come over here and let me show you the proper way to make biscuits. You might even hear them called cathead biscuits, cause the biscuits are so big.” Mac stepped over beside her. “Hand me that food processer, and the two bowls of butter in the freezer.” As he did what Granny had asked she explained. “Back in the day I would use my hands or a pastry blender, but then I read in ‘Southern Living’ to use frozen butter, self-rising flour, and put it in a food processer, works like a charm.” She demonstrated how it worked then had Mac do a few batches on his own while she added the buttermilk. Once all the dough was made she turned to Mac, “I’ve got another secret to share with you, grab the butter outa the fridge.”

Betty took a pat of butter and put in two cast iron skillets, which she deftly put in the pre-heated oven. “The trick to having a flaky interior and a crunchy exterior is getting’ that pan nice-n hot.” Once the biscuits were cut out Betty had Mac pull the skillets out of the oven, the butter had melted and browned. Betty had him put butter in the two skillets that he had pulled out, and stuck them in the oven while they filled the two hot skillets. Even after they had four skillets in the oven cooking there were extra biscuits. Betty instructed him, “just grab another pan from under the cabinet, cover them with some plastic wrap and stick them in the fridge, then we’ll bake them after service for lunch.”

Once the biscuits were in the oven Betty had Mac start to fry bacon while she cracked the eggs, and explained why and how she did everything. Pretty soon Sheila come back in to start setting the food up. “The locals are getting restless, Mama B.”

Betty cracked open the stove door checking on her biscuits. “Well tell ‘em to hold their horses, that it’ll be ready in about ten more minutes. The biscuits are just about done, but I need a few more minutes on everything else”

“I don’t know if I can wait ten minutes.” Jack said from the doorway. Mac was carefully picking the bacon up, trying not to let the bacon grease pop on him again, just as Granny had instructed him to when there were little white bubbles on the bacon, he was diligently working on his task, so he didn’t turn around. “Morning Mama.” Jack said as he gave her a kiss. “Morning Granny.” Then Jack also gave her a kiss. “Morning Mac.”

“I’ll pass on the kiss thanks.” Mac said without even looking up. The women burst out laughing.

“You should be so lucky as to receive a kiss from Jack Dalton.” Then turning his attention back to his grandma, “you need me to do anything?”

“Yeah, grab a potholder and get the biscuits outta the oven and into my biscuit basket. I don’t want him straining his arm anymore than he already has. Mac’s almost done with the bacon so we can start on the gravy.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack answered as he hustled to it. The atmosphere in the kitchen was light and fun, soon breakfast was finished and laid out on a sideboard in the dining room. After saying grace the Dalton family descended on the food like a flock of seagulls on a French fry. Granny had been right, the biscuits were crunchy on the outside and tender on the inside.

“So, Mac, whatcha think ‘bout gravy and biscuits?” Jack asked smirking after Mac cleaned his plate.

“That you were right, and they are just about the best breakfast food ever.” Mac admitted. The table burst out into laughter.

Jack was grinning ear to ear. “I told ya Granny was a world class cook!”

“That I am. Now let’s not forget it’s the Lord’s day. So those of us who got up early to prepare this spread may go get washed up and ready for church, while everybody else better help clean up.” Granny shot a look around the table. Family members started getting up taking each other’s plates and discussing who was going to do what.

Mac slowly made his way back to his and Jack’s room. He was crouched down in front of his duffle trying to find something he thought would be church appropriate, but coming up with nothing.

“What’ch lookin’ for?” Jack’s voice boomed behind Mac, startling him.

Mac turned around to see Jack grinning at him. He had seen Jack laugh and smile more in the past twenty four hours than he had for their entire tour. “I was trying to find something that was appropriate to wear to church.”

Jack frowned at him, “Your jean’s ain’t cutting it or somethin?”

It was Mac’s turn to frown, “Aren’t you supposed to wear a suit or something like that?”

Jack started laughing, “Where did you hear that?”

Mac flushed hotly, and sat on the floor. “Well whenever Grandpa would take me as a kid, which was sometimes on Christmas and Easter, he and I would always wear a suit.”

“Wait, you went to church as a kid?” Jack interjected.

Mac half shrugged. “Grandpa and Grandma took mom when she was growing up, and I think she may have taken me.” Mac shrugged. “But it was something Grandpa though mom would want him to do. So sometimes we would get dressed up and go.”

Jack looked sad, “I’m sorry Kid, I didn’t mean to laugh at your memories with your grandpa. It’s just at the church we go to anything goes, all that matters is that your there. We will have ladies dressed to the nines, and others that look like they just woke up. So whatever you want to wear is fine, but the majority of guys wear like khakis and a button up. So your everyday clothes.” Mac chunked a sock at Jack, who caught it one handed. “Knowing Granny she probably has one of my old suits pressed and ready for me to wear.”

As if summoned Granny’s voice floated thought the door, “Boys, you decent in there?”

“Ain’t nothing you’ve never seen before,” Jack called out.

Betty pushed open the door. “I oughta light you up with a stick for that sassy mouth of yours.” Betty came into the room, sure enough carrying a suit. “I brought your old suit Jack, but seeing how fat you’ve gotten I think it might fit Mac here better.”

“Hey now! I’ll have you know this is all muscle.” Jack said as he flexed, showing off his biceps.

Betty rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say sweetie. I’ll just leave this here and if either one of you can wear it then do. If not then just wear something clean. Now I’ve got to go see if I can tame this stump full of granddaddies.” She patted her head. “See you boys at church.” With that she walked out.

Jack picked up the suit and sighed. “Well I guess I should jump in the shower real quick and see if I can still wear this monkey suit.” Jack disappeared into the bathroom and a second later Mac heard the shower running.

When Jack stepped out of the bathroom Mac busted out laughing. The pants still fit, but the buttons of the shirt gaped and the sleeves ended about an inch from Jack wrist. “Glad you find my predicament so amusing there Angus.” Jack chided easily as he started to unbutton the shirt.

“No, you should totally keep it on!” Mac gasped out between the laughter.

Jack flipped him the bird as he whipped the shirt off, tossed it on the bed, and went to find a more suitable shirt in his duffle. As he was pulling on the new shirt Granny’s voice could be heard, “Everybody who’s coming to Sunday School, you better move it, we’re pullin out in five.”

Mac frowned, he had never heard of Sunday School. “Jack what’s Sunday School?”

“It’s like church school.” At Mac’s frown Jack continued. “It is where you learn about the Bible and how to apply it to your life. The classes are divided up into age groups. You would probably like it, with it being school and all. Wanna go?”

Mac thought on it. He didn’t really believe in God, but he did like to learn new things, and he found The Bible fascinating so he shrugged. “Sure.”

“Awesome.” Jack grinned. He dashed back into the bathroom to fix his hair and grab his boots.

“You know boots and dress slacks don’t really go together.” Mac commented upon Jack’s exit from the bathroom.

“It does in Texas, now let’s get.” Jack led them to where Peter Dalton was sitting in his recliner studying a book.

“Hey Gramps, Mac’s gonna join us today in Sunday School.”

Peter pushed down his reading glasses and looked over at Mac, “Well I’m really glad to hear that.” He smiled and held up the book, which Mac realized must be the Sunday School book. “We’ve got a really good lesson today.”

“Well don’t you two look nice!” Sheila announced as she entered the room. “Are those the dress pants from your old suit Jack?”

“Yep, Granny found it and pressed it for me.” Jack answered with a laugh.

Sheila shook her head, while Peter smiled fondly. The lady in question strode into the room outfitted in sensible black pumps, pantyhose, black dress pants, a dark purple shirt, and a colorful jacket to complete the ensemble. “What are y’all cluckin ‘bout in here? The rest of ‘em are meetin’ us at church. Apparently Stella hasn’t applied all of her make-up yet. I told her that she didn’t have to wear it all at once.” Betty shook her head and strode out the door.

Peter stood up, gathering his Bible and the book he had been studying. “Well I guess I better follow her if I don’t want to be left behind.”

“That’s my cue also.” Sheila said as she followed after her father-in-law.

“We’ll follow in the truck.” Jack called to his mom motioning for Mac to follow him out the door.

After class Mac had to admit that he had enjoyed the experience. The class was made up of mostly older men, and Mr. Dalton had done an excellent job of teaching the material. Now Jack was leading him into the sanctuary for the preaching. The church was an older one, with ‘70’s style stained glass, wooden pews, and a red carpet.

“I know it ain’t much to look at, but there’s a lot of love in this building.” Jack commented as he led Mac to where he sat when he was there. “You should see it on our annual Christmas Eve candlelight service. Candles are in every window and on the altar, it’s beautiful, and I’m surprised someone hasn’t burned the church down by now.” Several people had stopped Jack to give him a hug, tell him that they were happy to see him, and that they had been praying for him.

They had just sat down when a little old lady headed straight for them. “Look out here comes Mrs. Maggie.” Jack muttered under his breath, while smiling. “Don’t tell her anything you don’t want the whole church findin’ out in five seconds flat.” Then in a bright loud voice, “Hi, Mrs. Maggie! It’s so good to see you!”

She pulled Jack in for a hug and gave his cheek a kiss. “I’ve missed you while you were working hard to protect our county. I made sure to pray for you everyday, everyday now!” She turned to face Mac, while still gripping Jack’s hand. “Now this must be your little friend MacGyver! Betty was telling me all about you. Are you feelin better hun?” Mac nodded, not quite knowing what to say. She smiled brightly, “Good! Our class has been praying for y’all!” She clapped him hard on his bad shoulder which sent jots of pain shooting through him, but Mac bit his lip and didn’t say anything. She gave Jack another kiss on his check then called out to another family and trotted off.

“You ok brother?” Jack asked concern dripping from his voice. Mac didn’t trust himself to speak yet, just nodded. “You would never know to look at them but those old ladies sure have one heck of a grip and sure are strong. In fact one time Mrs. Maggie almost made me cry. I had just had shoulder surgery to fix something, but here I was…” Mac tuned Jack out after years of practice letting the familiar cadence smooth out the pain level. “And I almost punched her!” He finished the story. After a pause he asked, “you good now?”

Mac nodded, “Yeah, the worst’s over.”

Jack snorted a laugh. “Not by a long shot. Here comes the rest of the herd.” From the side door several groups of people were entering the sanctuary, and too many were headed their way. Most of the visitors only wanted to greet Jack, then they would wonder off to talk to other people. A large gentleman in a black suit ambled over.

“I’m glad to see you made it back in one piece, son. Your grandparents have been keepin’ your name hot on our prayer sheet.”

“Well it’s good to be back sir, and I’ve appreciated each and every one of those prayers, Brother Ricky. I would like to introduce you to my good friend Specialist Angus MacGyver. Mac this here is our esteemed leader Brother Ricky Phelps.” Brother Ricky extended his hand and the two shook hands.

“I’m glad to see you here this morning, Mac, is it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well I hope you enjoy the service. Now I have to go see Mrs. June before she gets her feathers ruffled.” Ricky moved down to the pew a few spaces behind them.

Before Mac had a chance to speak a guy a little bit older than him quickly walked down from the choir loft to Jack, wrapping him in a huge hug. After he let go he stood in front of them beaming at Jack. “It is so good to see you man! Your grandpa told me that you would be coming into town soon, and about the party yesterday, but I had to work. I hate that I missed it, but gotta make that dough, you know!” He paused, taking a breath. “Sorry! I know I’m yammering my head off, but I’m so excited to see you again!” The guy was practically bouncing on his feet.

Jack chuckled full of smiles, “I’m glad to see you too Brandon. So I heard that you got promoted to manager down at the Depot.”

“How did you hear that?” With a roll of the eyes he answered himself. “Never mind, that was a dumb question.” He opened his mouth to say more but the piano and organ started playing. “Well that’s my cue. I’ll talk to you some more later. I better get back up there or your grandma will be fit to be tied!” Brandon quickly jogged back up to where he had been sitting.

Mac didn’t even have a chance to ask who the guy was before Jack started explaining. “He was my little brother.” Mac frowned he thought that Connie was his only sibling. Jack read the look on Mac’s face. “Not the biological kind, the mentoring kind. Our school had this program where they paired younger kids who didn’t have a stable environment with an older ‘sibling’ and he was my little sibling.” Jack was about to explain more when a guy in ripped jeans and a T-shirt stepped up to the microphone.

“Good morning and welcome to Sandy Springs Baptist. We’re going to open the service with ‘I’ll Fly Away’, the words will be on the screens.”

The piano and organ started playing and soon everyone joined in,

_“Some bright morning when this life is over, I’ll fly away_

_To that home on God’s celestial shore, I’ll fly away!”_

Everybody including Jack was singing the song, Mac thought he might have heard it before, but he was content to listen to everybody else sing. He watched the choir, Mrs. Maggie and Granny were singing with huge smiles, as was Brandon. A couple of people were frowning, but most had their eyes glued to the TV screens that were projecting the words. As he glanced around the sanctuary he noticed some were grinning as they sang, others had their hands lifted up and their eyes closed, and there were a few who were too busy staring at their phones to pay attention to the song. Being here made Mac feel calm in a way he never felt when he went with his grandpa. With a smile at Jack Mac looked up at the TV screen and joined in on the chorus, _“I’ll fly away, oh glory, I’ll fly away.”_

Later that night as Mac and Jack lay in their room with the lights off, Jack asked, “So what did you think about today?” After service they had come home to eat the promised fried chicken, biscuits, greens, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. Sheila had whipped up some delicious banana pudding for dessert. Following the bountiful meal those who didn’t take a nap played games in the den until evening service where there was a baptism, so Mac had gone back wanting to see how a baptism worked. Mac had enjoyed Brother Ricky’s method of preaching, he wasn’t like the preacher he remembered from his childhood preaching about hellfire and damnation. Instead Brother Ricky picked a passage and explained what he had thought it meant and how the parishioners could apply it to their everyday lives. Sheila had made them a light supper of grilled cheeses and tomato soup that very strongly reminded Mac of the food his mother would fix him. So he had slipped out of the room to let Jack have some quality time with his family without Mac interfering. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.

“It was a good day, thanks for inviting me to church. The church ladies were a bit intimidating, but it was fun.” Mac smiled as he thought over his day.

Jack let out a monster of a yawn, “I’m glad that you came. Mom and Granny love having someone else to feed and take care of.”

Mac snorted, “Now I know where you get it from big guy.”

“Go to sleep.” The rebuke was said with fondness. Soon both were sleeping the sleep of the dead.


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is it, the last chapter! I'm sorry that it looks like a missed the mark again. Let me know what I can do to improve. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story. Huge thanks to Axxonly & Baby Genius for the Beta! And I hope you enjoy the recipes! And as always, I don't own MacGyver!

This time Mac woke up peacefully. When he blinked his eyes open, the room was filled with light. Groaning he stretched, and glanced at his watch to see what time it was. He was shocked to discover that it was 7:48. He hadn’t slept that good in... Well it had been a long time. He slipped out of bed noticing that the other bed was empty and had been made to military conformity. He got dressed quickly, and followed the sound of voices down to the dining room where Jack was eating breakfast with his grandparents.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” Jack greeted gleefully.

Betty smile at her guest, “Well I’m glad you rested well last night, right Pete?” Pete grunted behind his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. Betty sighed, “We’ve been together for over 75 years and I’m still trying to teach him some manners. On our wedding day his momma told me that I was stuck with him, she refused to take him back. I should have known something was up then.” Betty laughed.

“You know I’m sitting right here?” Pete mumbled, not moving the newspaper.

“Yes, dear. Now, Mac, you can grab a bowl outta the cabinets above the sink and help yourself to some cereal with us. Sheila had to leave early for some meeting”. Mac moved into the kitchen to grab the bowl while Betty kept on talking. “So Jack do you have any plans for today?” Jack’s response was illegible even to Mac’s trained ears. Betty sighed “How many times to I have to tell you, chew, swallow, then talk?”

Jack rolled his eyes as Mac sat down and reached for the box of Special K, as Jack was pouring another bowl of Frosted Flakes. After swallowing his mouthful Jack answered, “Well, I was planning on taking Mac to the Depot and visit with Brandon, grabbing some lunch in town, then showing Mac the important places in town such as where yours truly attended high school and where I got my first kiss.” Jack shot Mac a huge grin before stuffing another bite into his mouth. It was Mac’s turn to roll his eyes. Talking around his mouthful of food, “Mom said she wanted us back here for a special supper tonight.” He swallowed. “I’m not sure what that’s about”

“I would ask if you were raised in a barn, but I know the answer.” Betty commented. The comment pulled a snort of laughter from Peter who was still reading the newspaper. “Maybe spending time with young Mac here will learn you some manners. All I know is that your momma said that she was cookin’ supper and that a few of my no-account kids are supposed to show up.” She snorted a laugh, and took a sip of her coffee. “Now eat up and get on outta here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack said, this time without a mouthful of cereal.

An hour later saw Mac and Jack cruising down the two lane street. “So where are we going again?” Mac asked, his brow furrowed trying to figure the layout of the town. Jack had mentioned ‘the depot’ several times, but Mac didn’t know what it was.

“We’re goin’ to the Depot. Well, technically it’s called the Western Depot, but everybody round here just calls it the Depot.” Jack snorted a laugh. “Or the de-pot.” Jack laughed again. “You get it? Depot, de-pot?”

Mac rolled his eyes, “Yes Jack, I get it.”

Jack sighed, “Sometime you know you’re just a great big stick in the mud.”

“So you tell me.”

“Anyway, the Depot has just about every article of clothing an up and comin’ cowboy might need.” Before Mac had a chance to object Jack pointed out a building on the right. It was rundown with a tree growing out of what had once been the back. “That used to be my old elementary school. We got consolidated my seventh grade year, but I got my first kiss from Becky Longshore right about where that tree is now, back when I was in fifth grade and she was in seventh.” Mac shook his head. “What?” Jack asked with a grin.

“Nothing.”

“That’s not your nothing face. Are you telling me that you, Angus MacGyver have never had your first kiss?” Jack sounded shocked.

Mac sighed shaking his head, “No, Jack. I’ve had my first kiss. It was fine, and no I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Touchy, touchy! Why was she a bad kisser or something? Did your braces get caught? Did her mom catch y’all? Or worse her dad?”

“I’m not participating in this conversation.”

“Spoilsport.”

“So you’ve said on numerous occasions.”

Jack grinned, “I have used that one a lot haven’t I?” He chuckled, and hit his turn signal, making a right hand turn into a large parking lot in front of a large building that had kayaks and other outdoor equipment. “And we are here!” Swinging into a parking space he threw the gear shift into park and looked expectantly at Mac. “You’re gonna behave right?”

Mac rolled his eyes, “I’m not a toddler Jack. I think I should be the one asking you if you’re going to behave.”

After thinking for a second Jack shrugged, “Fair enough.” As he exited the vehicle Jack kept talking. “I’m excited to see how Brandon is doing.” He looked at Mac as they started towards the entrance doors. “I told you he was my ‘little brother’ in school right?”

Mac nodded, “And started to explain how that worked.”

“Good, he used to write to me sometimes during my deployment. Hey, you remember that big care package I got?” At Mac’s quizzical look Jack continued describing it. “You know that one that had all the extra snacks, socks, and gift cards for just about everybody?”

Nodding Mac said, “Oh yeah. You used the gift cards to bribe other soldiers.”

Grinning Jack nodded, “That’s the one! It was sent by one of Brandon’s employees who is a member of the Daughters of the American Revolution.” By that time they had reached the doors and entered the large store. Mac saw several rows of clothing, an upstairs that held nothing but camo and an outdoors section. The door hadn’t even closed when Brandon appeared.

Jack greeted him with a large smile and a complicated handshake that ended in manly back thumping. Jack turned to Mac with Brandon at his side. “Mac this here is my little brother Brandon Duke. Brandon, this here is my souvenir from Afghanistan, Mac.” Mac rolled his eyes at Jack’s introduction, but shook hands with the guy. “So how are things going?” Jack asked Brandon after the introductions were over.

Brandon grinned and rocked up on his toes, “How ‘bout y’all come back to my office so we can catch up.”

“Office, that’s pretty upper crust! Lead on McDuff.” Jack said gesturing onwards. Brandon lead out with Jack and Mac following.

Mac moved up to walk beside Jack. “You know that’s a misquote?”

“Huh?” Jack asked furrowing his brows.

“The Shakespeare quote, ‘Lead on McDuff’. It’s a misquote.” Mac explained.

Jack gave him a funny look. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t quoting Shakespeare.”

Mac sighed, “well technically you kinda were. See it’s both a misquote and a saying in its own right.” Mac started to say more, but Jack held up his hand.

“You done lost me right at the beginning of this here conversation.”

Mac was about to explain what he was talking about when they reached their destination. Brandon got out his key and unlocked a door inviting them in. “Sorry, I know it’s so small you can’t cuss a cat without getting fur in your mouth, but it’s mine.” He grabbed two fold up chairs, unfolded them and indicated for Mac and Jack to sit. He sat down in his rolling chair, still grinning at Jack. “To answer your earlier question things are going pretty well. Sally’s going to be in fifth grade this year, Seth will be in second, and Sammy will be starting kindergarten.”

“No way! The last time I got to visit little Sammy was fresh outa the oven!”

Brandon nodded his head, “They grow up so fast. I got promoted to general manager about two years ago, it came with a good pay increase, and I’m proud to say that I’ve got college funds set aside for all three kids.”

“That’s great man! See I told you to stick with it and you would go far!” Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

“I know man. You were a constant source of encouragement. Getting through night school to get my business degree while working full time, and with three kids was hard, but thanks to you we got through it.” Brandon said getting a little misty eyed.

“You’re the one who put in all the hard work, I just helped out when and how I could. Nothing major.”

Mac sat there and only half listened as the two caught up on current events, until he heard his name. “So I want to get Mac all duded up, Texas style.”

“Oh come on Jack!” Mac whined.

Jack ignored him, “Maybe someone who knows a bit more about clothes than I do could help out?”

Brandon grinned, “I’ve got the perfect person in mind. In fact I know that you know her.” With that cryptic statement Brandon lifted the receiver to his desk phone and made an announcement over the loudspeaker. “Ellie to the office, Ellie to the office.”

Frowning Jack sat there chanting Ellie, “Do I know an Ellie? I feel like I should know that name.”

“Oh my gosh, if you don’t remember me Jack Dalton I’m gonna go home and cry my little eyes out!” A honey sweet voice came from just outside the doorway, and Jack lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Little Ellie Daniels! Well I’ll be! You sure grew up!” Jack stepped out of the office to give the young woman a hug. She was shorter than Jack, with highlighted brown hair, a tan complexion and sparkling blue eyes.

Ellie grinned back at him. “You did too! Look at those muscles!”

Jack was beaming, “See Mac, I told you that people would notice I was working out.”

Mac stood up to join his friend while shaking his head fondly.

“Who’s this cutie?” Ellie asked. Then without waiting to be introduced she stuck out her hand, “Hi, I’m Ellie Daniels.”

“Angus MacGyver, just call me Mac.”

“And you can call me Ellie, handsome.”

“So how’s your sister?” Jack asked after the introductions were out of the way.

Ellie snorted a laugh, “Fat, married, with three hellspawn kids. Her and dipstick live over in Houston. We were too small-town for him.” Ellie turned her attention back to Mac. “He used to date my stupid sister. I will have to say Jack was my favorite of her boyfriends.” She threw Jack a flirty look.

“Only ‘cause I let you drive my car at 14.”

“You know it!” She beamed and bumped knuckles with Jack. Then addressing Brandon she asked, “So sides for seeing this yahoo, did you need anything, Mr. Duke?” Ellie asked politely.

“Jack’s wanting to get Mac all outfitted in some Western gear, and I knew you would be the perfect person to help him.” Brandon was grinning, and Mac had this feeling that he wasn’t going to like the outcome.

Ellie was practically bouncing, “You’ve got it Mr. Duke!” She grabbed Mac by the hand and started pulling him towards the clothing section, calling back over her shoulder, “Meet us in front of the dressing rooms in thirty minutes!”

Thirty minutes later Jack met Mac, Ellie, and what looked like ten of everything the store had each separated into complete outfits. “Ok, I think that’s everything you might need.” Ellie said as she handed Mac the first outfit. “Now you get to try everything on. It’s my favorite part! Once you have a new outfit on come out here so Jack and I can see.”

There were four changing rooms with a little sitting area for the people who were waiting. So Jack and Ellie grabbed the two available seats while Mac grudgingly went into the changing room to try on the first outfit. Ellie had styled him with jeans, a button up shirt, boots, a bell buckle, and to top it all off a hat.

Mac tried to hold still so Jack and Ellie could see the outfit, but the pants were too tight and he couldn’t get comfortable.

“Ya got ants in your pants or something, Bud?” Jack asked.

“No! These things are just too tight!” Mac tried not to whine.

“Oh Sugar, they’re supposed to be tight. Now turn around so we can see the whole thing.” Ellie advised. When he turned back around Ellie was grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Well they make your butt look good.”

Mac couldn’t help but to blush, while Jack roared with laughter. “Ya know who he looks like?” Jack asked.

“Who?” Ellie asked. Mac declined to answer.

“He looks like Luke Duke from Dukes of Hazzard!”

Ellie nodded, “You’re right he does with that blue plaid shirt!” The two dissolved in laughter.

Mac shook his head and headed back in to try on the next outfit. He was on the fourth outfit when Jack nodded his head.

“I think this is a keeper!” Jack announced.

It was an outfit Mac liked. The shirt was a soft blue, white, and a dark yellow plaid, looser fitting dark wash jeans, dark boots, a dark brown hat that matched the boots, and a belt buckle that had a Texas longhorn on it.

“You need to unbutton it a little bit.” Ellie advised. “You have a shirt on underneath, no need to choke yourself.” Mac did as advised and got thumbs up all around.

Walking back into the Dalton headquarters Granny let out a whistle, and a nod of approval came from Peter.

“Don’t you look handsome!” Sheila exclaimed, as she stepped from the kitchen to give Mac the once over, and Jack a kiss.

“Thanks mom!” Jack said with a grin.

Sheila swatted her son on the shoulder, as she walked back into the kitchen. “You know very well that I was talking to Mac.”

“Thank you Mrs. Dalton.” Mac said quietly, uncomfortable with all the attention.

Picking up on Mac’s uncomfortableness Jack made a show of sniffing the air. “What smells so good?” He frowned and sniffed again. “It almost smells like your famous lasagna, with chocolate cake?”

“Now I know my cake isn’t as good as Mama B’s, but I’m hoping this red velvet will turn out well. And yes I am making lasagna. Now go wash up your sister, and some of your aunts and uncles are coming over for supper in about thirty and I need help getting set up.” Sheila looked at her son who was standing still with a perplexed look on his face. “I said scoot!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jack answered as he went to the room to wash up. Mac was unsure of what to do so he trailed behind Jack figuring he would help out where he could. As soon as they got back to the room Jack turned to Mac. “Something’s up. That was dad’s favorite meal, so she only makes it on special occasions, and today isn’t one as far as I know.” Jack stopped and started counting on his fingers. “No it’s not dad’s birthday, or their anniversary. Plus my aunts and uncles don’t usually come over for supper.” Mac sat down on his bed taking the hat off, and setting it on the nightstand. “I’m going to text Connie to see what she knows.” Jack stalked into the bathroom while texting his sister.

True to her word about thirty minutes later James and his wife Connie, Josh and his wife Reagan showed up, and right behind them was Jacob, and Bill with his wife Jill. The only Dalton who wasn’t there was Gina or her husband Bob. Connie showed up with Silas, but her husband had to work late. As everybody sat down to eat Jack leaned over and whispered to his sister Connie, when she answered a delighted look took over his face. After the main course Sheila brought out the beautifully decorated red velvet cake.

“Mama B and Poppa D I know y’all are wondering why we are all here.” Sheila started off with.

“Well the thought had crossed my mind.” Betty confessed, while Peter just grunted.

“So a couple of weeks ago Mr. Robbins who rents the farm said that he wasn’t interested in leasing it any longer. I meant to get with y’all to see what you wanted to do, but...”

James stood up and continued the conversation, “But I called and she told me what was happening. Well for years I had wanted to turn this ranch back to what it used to be, but with work and the family I didn’t have the time. Now I’m retired, and the kids are grown, so I got together with the rest of the Dalton clan and we decided to all pitch in and help get the Dalton Ranch started back.”

Silent tears coursed down Betty’s lined face, and Peter rubbed his eyes. “That’s damned good to hear, son.” Then Peter got up and gave his son a big hug while Betty hugged Sheila. Soon the whole family was hugging.

“Ok settle down we have one more thing to do. MacGyver could you come over here?” Sheila asked.

Mac looked at Jack in confusion. “Get up there Bud.” Jack grinned. Mac pushed back his chair and slowly walked up to where Sheila was standing with a package in her hands.

“When Jack started talking about this… How did you put it Jack?” Sheila frowned. “Oh yes, ‘bomb nerd’ he was protecting we didn’t think too much of it. Then when he re-enlisted we knew you had to be special.”

Mac just knew he was blushing.

“We were overjoyed when Jack called to tell us that you would be visiting us with him. It has been a pleasure getting to know you, and we wanted to get you a little something to let you know that you will always have a place here in the Dalton family.” Sheila handed Mac the small present. He carefully turned it over and undid the tape.

“Just rip it man!” Jack shouted, which brought a wave of laughs from the assembled family.

Mac shook his head in fondness and quickly finished un-wrapping the present. Inside was a large belt-buckle with the last name Dalton affixed to its shiny silver surface and the state flag engraved into the background. Mac was speechless at the kind gesture. All he could get out was, “Thanks.”

Later that night after the delicious cake had been consumed and the rest of the family had gone home Mac and Jack were laying in their respective beds. “Hey Jack.” Mac said quietly as not to disturb Jack if he was already asleep.

“Yeah, Bud?” The response was quiet and Mac could tell his friend was on the verge of sleep.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Mac tried to put all the unspoken feelings he had into the few words. Then without waiting for a response he snuggled down into the blankets and closed his eyes, for tomorrow they were headed back to LA.

Buttermilk Pancakes

2 C. self-rising flour

2 Tbsp. sugar

½ tsp baking soda

1/3 c oil

2 C. buttermilk

Mix all ingredients until mostly smooth. Bake on a hot griddle or in a lightly greased skillet. Turn when puffed and full of bubbles. So not stir between backings. Makes about 18 medium pancakes. For thinner pancakes, add more buttermilk. 

(These are the best pancakes known to man, so easy and tasty. It will have you throwing your box mix in the trash!)

Buttermilk Biscuits

½ cup butter (1 stick) frozen

2 ½ cups self-rising flour

1 cup chilled buttermilk

2 Tbsp. butter, melted

  1. Preheat oven to 475. Grate frozen butter using a large holes of a box grater. Toss together grated butter and flour in a medium bowl. Chill 10 min.
  2. Make a well in center of mixture. Add buttermilk, and stir 15 times. Sough will be sticky.
  3. Turn dough out onto a lightly floured surface. Lightly sprinkle four over top of dough. Using a lightly floured rolling pin, roll sough into a ¾- inch-thick rectangle (about 9 x 5 inches) Fold dough in half so short ends meet. Repeat rolling and folding process 4 more times.
  4. Roll dough to 1/2- inch thickness. Cut with a 2 ½ inch floured round cutter, reshaping scraps and flouring as needed.
  5. Place dough rounds on a parchment paper-lined jelly-roll pan. Bake at 475 for 15 minutes or until lightly browned. Brush with melted butter.



(Ok, so my tweaks are. I preheat to 450. I add the frozen butter and flour to a food-processer and let it do all the work, much faster and no need to chill it for 10 minutes. Use a bench-scraper to fold the dough, much easier! Put a couple of pats of butter in a large cast iron skillet and put it in the oven to heat up. After you’ve cut your biscuits out get the hot skillet out with that nicely melted butter and place the biscuits right in and bake away! I would recommend making gravy while you wait for the biscuits to cook!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual my bit of shameless self promotion, So my next story is all written and at one of the Betas, I hope to start posting in on Saturday/Sunday, but I haven't heard from her in a while so...   
> But it's called, 'All Over but the Shouting.' here is a little snippet:
> 
> 'Jack brought up his acquired rifle, and after inspecting it to make sure it had enough rounds he took the hallway at a run letting his frustration, anger, and fear fuel him. He again kicked the door sending it violently crashing into the man standing behind it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Since this story takes place over four days, I'm going to post a chapter a day! So be on the lookout for my next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
